


Shut Up and Hold my Hand.

by awespic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespic/pseuds/awespic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once in his life, Eridan manages not to make any unnecessary commentary on Sollux's emotional distress. A comfortable silence ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Hold my Hand.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquatarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/gifts).



> Wow this really made me want to try out a brand new coloring style so let's hope it turned out okay! I really hope you like it!

 


End file.
